This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A subject, such as a human patient, may select or be required to undergo a surgical procedure to correct or augment an anatomy of the patient. The augmentation of the anatomy can include various procedures, such as movement or augmentation of bone, insertion of implantable devices, or other appropriate procedures. A surgeon can perform the procedure on the subject with images of the patient that can be acquired using imaging systems such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system, computed tomography (CT) system, fluoroscopy (e.g. C-Arm imaging systems), or other appropriate imaging systems.
Images of a patient can assist a surgeon in performing a procedure including planning the procedure and performing the procedure. A surgeon may select a two dimensional image or a three dimensional image representation of the patient. The images can assist the surgeon in performing a procedure with a less invasive technique by allowing the surgeon to view the anatomy of the patient without removing the overlying tissue (including dermal and muscular tissue) when performing a procedure.